Midnight Gardenia and Lacy Lavender
by Countess Katook
Summary: Three transfer students from America come to Hogwarts. Mary-Sue parody. Hopefully funny. Author has nothing wrong with Mary-Sues. Just trying to have fun. Please be nice
1. Default Chapter

Hahaha, so yeah I decided to write a story about Mary-Sue's attacking the school. Wow, this is will be fun. I don't have a problem with Mary-Sue's but this just looked like so much fun I couldn't resist. If someone is a Mary-Sue lover and doesn't agree with this story- I'm not actually trying to be mean- I swear. I'm kind of writing a Mary-Sue. Only- she's just kind of there- while the main characters do their thing…..stuffing her face…….not a real important character….but still fun to mess around with.

So yeah, of course, our Mary-Sues will be transfer students from America, as they all are. And they will be, of course, extremely pretty- and grabbing the attention of all the fellows. This should be fun.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it.

Please review!

Another beautiful day for Hogwarts students. The sun was shining luminously with no clouds in sight. Harry Potter stared up at the vast blue sky, lost in his thoughts. The rays of the golden orb warmed Harry's pale cheeks as he stretched his arms over his head sleepily. He had finally finished writing his Potions essay out on the green lawn of Hogwarts. One of his best friends, Hermione, was laid out on a blanket a few feet away. Of course she had finished hours before, all the while chastising Harry and his other best friend, a surrogate brother, Ron Weasley, who was still working on his essay- mumbling incoherent words, about not finishing their essays sooner. After a few more mumblings on Ron's part, he sprung his head up and slapped his quill down onto his parchment and shouted, "Finished!"

"Finally." Hermione said. "I was wondering when you would finish."

"Not all of us are perfectionists, Hermione." Ron snapped back.

"Apparently not."

Harry sighed and opened his eyes, revealing the vivid green eyes he had inherited from his mother. "Stop bickering you two. Please," Harry said.

"She started it." Ron mumbled.

"Oh how mature, Ron." Hermione called back.

"Oh please!" Harry shouted sitting up and glaring at his friends, "Both of you are being immature and stupid."

Before anyone could say anything more, Neville Longbottom ran towards the three shouting, "Harry!"

"Yes, Neville?" Harry said without turning around. Neville finally reached Harry and sloppily sat down next to him. "I just heard some news." He said gasping for air.

"Of Voldemort?" Harry said perking up. Neville flinched and said, "No."

"Word from the Ministry?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"You'll never believe it!"

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Hermione shouted sitting up. "Just tell us!"

"There are going to be new students!"

"What?" Harry said aghast.

"Three girls."

"This _just _got interesting!" Ron said scooting closer.

"Boys" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"They're sixth years, just like us!" Neville said obviously excited more than Ron or Harry.

"Great. That means I'll have to share a room with them." Hermione said.

"I wouldn't mind sharing a room with them." Neville said.

All three looked at him like he was insane. "It's against the school rules!" Hermione scolded. "No, no, no Hermione, I think he's got a good point." Ron said thoughtfully. "Let him finish!" Harry said now intrigued with where the conversation was going.

"One is Dumbledore's niece. From what I hear, she's amazing." Neville started. "Gabriella del'Ortollio is her name. Her eyes are a swirling cerulean color, her hair is a cascade of shimmering bronze. Apparently when she was young, Dumbledore taught her how to levitate! Isn't that wonderful! She's also a worldwide known photojournalist. I've heard her work is amazing! I can't wait to see it!"

Neville smiled and looked amusedly over at Harry and Ron. There was a spot of drool running down Ron's mouth. Hermione noticed this and said, "Ron, you, uh, you're drooling." Hermione put her finger by her mouth as Ron wiped the drool away.

"And that's just one?" Harry said vacantly.

"It gets better." Neville replied smirking. "Chantal le Croix. She's Megan Connor's Martial Arts Instructor."

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Who cares?" Ron said, still smiling.

"Anyways, can you guess what she looks like?" Neville said.

"Her eyes are a passionate jade color, that shimmers in the moonlight. Her hair…..the color of a raven." Ron said dreamily.

Harry, Hermione, and Neville stared at Ron. Ron snapped out of his trance and said, "What?"

"Anyways, she's one of those who can see the future!" Neville said.

"No one can see the future!" Hermione said.

"You're wrong." Neville said arrogantly making Hermione glare at him.

"What else?" Harry said.

"She's a scientific genius! It's like she's the distant niece of…..of…..a scientific genius!!" Neville said.

"How honorable." Hermione said sarcastically.

"You're just jealous." Ron said.

"And the third girl." Neville sighed. "The third girl is just as amazing. She's Lavender's mentor."

"You're kidding! I won't make it out alive with these girls!" Hermione screeched.

"Keep going." Harry urged.

"Monique Ravenwing. She goes by Monique though. Kind of like Cher. She's a supermodel!"

Ron sat back putting a hand on his chest and dropping his mouth open. Harry grinned boyishly. "She has hair colored a glossy brown sugar. Eyes that shine like hazy mahogany."

"Is that attractive?" Hermione asked. "Eyes that shine like mahogany?"

Neville ignored her and said, "She can speak to animals."

"No." Ron said disbelievingly.

"Yes."

"No!" Ron said.

"Shut up Ron." Harry said.

"It's amazing huh?" Neville said.

"I'm going to dinner." Hermione said getting up and walking towards the castle, leaving the boys on the lawn drawing up images of the transfers in their heads.

Please Review!


	2. The Sorting

Eh, well here we are again. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**Moony is Me: **I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, I have a Mary-Sue character and for some reason the only fics I enjoy reading are Mary-Sues. Don't ask me why :-P. Thanks for reviewing!

**Lilz (Lily Claire Potter):** I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, I'm hoping this story goes far.

**Hermione2003Potter: **Hehehehe, thanks Viv. Here's that new chappie for you.

**LoseYourIllusions: **Yeah, they had to be perfect to fit in the category of Mary-Sue. Lol. Glad you like it.

You know why I find this story _really _hilarious? The fact that there are transfer students during Harry's sixth year when there's this whole Voldemort deal. And the fact that Harry's anger problems are, in fact, no where in this story. Also, our characters will be speaking in American slang…not too much but still pretty obvious.

**Disclaimer: **I don't …….hmmm…..I wonder what will happen if I don't finish the disclaimer?

The Next Day:

The whole school had been called to the Great Hall for a mid-term sorting. Hermione was slumped over in her chair, moaning about homework to be done. Harry, Ron, and Neville were all looking towards the door, waiting for the new arrivals. Just then Dumbledore stood up and announced: "We have three new students we need to be sorting tonight. First, I would like to welcome Gabriella del'Ortollio."

The walls to the Great Hall flung open and in walked the most gorgeous young women anyone had ever seen. Neville had been right. Her hair was a cascade of shimmering bronze. Her big, swirling cerulean eyes scanned the audience confidently as she made her way over dramatically to the front of the room. She grinned, flashing the most beautifully white teeth anyone had ever seen, making the boys melt. Once she passed Ron, the most wonderful perfume wafted through the air. Ron breathed it in and said, "Midnight Gardenia". The girl over heard him and turned around smiling, "You're very smart. And very charming." The girl made a small giggle and kept walking. 'Mmmmmmm, I hope I'm in the same house as him.'  She thought thinking of Ron. She continued walking up to the front of the hall, went up to Dumbledore and gave him a hug, "Hi Uncle Albus!"

            "Good evening, Gabriella." The old man chuckled. "No if you take a seat in that chair we'll sort you into your house."

            "Can't wait." She said perkily sitting on the old stool. McGonagall placed the old, tattered hat on the young girl's head and it immediately shouted, "GRYFFYNDOR….you sexy thing you."

Gabriella giggled and walked over to where Ron was sitting and sat down next to him. She shook her head and swooshed her hair so that it flung into Ron's face. She turned around and pretended to be sorry, "Oh, dear me! I'm sorry!"

Ron smiled. And smiled. Gabriella giggled, "What's your name, cutey?"

            "R-R-Ron Weasley." He replied quickly. Gabriella smiled and ran her finger over Ron's chest. "Well you're just the cutest thing ever."

While Ron and Gabriella talked, the doors flung open to reveal another beautiful young women, Ron and Gabriella totally oblivious to their surroundings. Neville had been right again. Her was the color of a raven and her passionate jade eyes attracted all the men's attention. She walked by Ron and Gabriella right as Gabriella was showing Ron her navel ring. "Chantal le Croix" Dumbledore's voice rang throughout the entire hall. As Chantal walked past Harry, he was immediately attacked with the most wonderful scent ever. "Oh, lavender." He said dreamily. Chantal smiled and turned around. "It's Lacy Lavender, the new scent that has only been released to…well, _me._" Chantal said eyeing Harry, who was gawking at Chantal. Chantal walked over to Harry, bent down so that her face was near hers and said, "Your eyes are amazing." Harry squeaked and continued to gawk. Chantal smiled and walked away just as Harry heard Gabriella tell Ron that he could call her Gabby. Chantal sat down on the stool as McGonagall placed the hat on her beautiful head.

            "GRYFFYNDOR!…too bad I'm just a hat. Meooooooooow." The hat said.

Chantal smiled and walked over to where Harry was. She sat down on his lap and ran her hands through his hair. Then resting her hands on his chest, she said, "Did I mention you had pretty eyes?" Harry nodded weakly and wrapped his arms around her waist. Dumbledore smiled at the behavior. 'Young love..' he thought to himself.

            "Now I would like to introduce another new member to our community. Monique Ravenwing"

            "It's just Monique!" a striking voice shouted. The students turned their heads to see yet another beautiful young lady. Yup. Neville was right again. Her beautiful eyes were the color of a hazy mahogany and her long locks were a glossy brown sugar color. She had full, lower pouty lips and a gorgeous smile.  She started walking towards the stool and when she passed Neville, her scent caught his attention. "Passionate Night-Blossom" he sighed. Monique heard him and turned around. "You know your scents, sugar." Neville froze. "See you 'round, k?" Monique said continuing to walk up to the front of the hall. She sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

            "GRYFFINDOR! God I really wish I wasn't a hat…."

Monique smiled and walked over to Neville and pressed her lips firmly against his, embracing him in a passionate, heartfelt kiss. She pulled away and sat next to him. Neville turned around momentarily to look at Ron and Harry, who nodded and said, "Dude." Neville smiled and turned back to Monique. "Hi. I'm Neville. Nice to mean you." He said acting suave. Monique giggled.

            "That is all. I trust our new students will find someone to escort them to their rooms." Dumbledore said.

            "Will you escort me Ronniekins?" Gabriella said pouting.

            "Of course. What kind of man would refuse to?" Ron said getting up and walking out of the hall beside Gabriella who giggled girlishly and fawned over Ron. They were quickly followed by Harry, who was escorting a fawning Chantal, and Neville who walked out acting debonair with a captivated Monique. In her spot, Hermione sighed, "This is going to be a long year."

Please Review!  


End file.
